northwindfandomcom-20200215-history
Anderson Maclure
=Description= A chain is around his neck. Down by the end of the chain, one dog-tag can be seen. The number of M07-005 can be seen written onto it. Anderson has a tattoo on his left shoulder, which is formed as the Alliance Badge. It has the blue colours around the lion icon, and then the golden colours by the lion. He also has a tattoo on his left arm. The top of the arm would be the form of a sword across a shield. The shield tattoo is the average footman shield, the golden lion in the middle, with the blue around it. The sword is of some darkish steel, with a few green stones. One at the bottom of the hilt, one by the bottom of the blade and one at the top of the blade. He also got a new tattoo with blue ink. It is formed as an anchor, down by his wrist, on his right arm. Anderson is a tall man. He is 187cm tall. And he's rather muscular. He earned all of his muscles from the farm work that he had done throughout the years. His upper arms would clearly be buffed. His chest is buffed a bit aswell. By his stomach a faint six-pack can be seen. His legs have been trained from all the walking and the things he's run around with throughout the said years. Anderson would normally walk around everywhere with his uniform, sword and shield by him. His sword is made out of pure steel, some few emeralds, and then some wolf leather. His plate uniform is made out of durable steel. His shield is made out of steel aswell, with a little gold on the edges. The Tabard is made out of Linen, since it's cheap and easily woven. He would also be seen with his Grand Alliance Service Commendation Medal on the outer bit of his tabard at all times and up by his chest. The medal is from his first Campaign with the Lionmaw. His beard looks mostly like a haystack from afar. But if you come closer, you would see that it is well trimmed. Anderson takes good care of the said beard. And as you can also see from up close. His hair is formed as the original hair style for soldiers. It looks like some sort of bush, trimmed to be placed somewhat upwards, to not come in the way of his fighting. Anderson's body would have a few scars, a little one on his hand, and then a few scars on his shoulders, and those scars are from the arrows that he couldn't dodge. He would have one scar on his right cheek, else no other scars on his face. Anderson's Armour Description His helmet of his uniform can be seen hanging from his belt when it is not equipped on his head. The Helmet would have some sort of said, "Decals" on the top of it. There he has made some scraped lines on the left side of it. He made those lines when he and his comrades were locked inside a Garrison where they were all under interogation. The lines have been scrapped in to show how many days they've been in the Garrison under the interogation. His shoulderplates looks like the normal guard and footman shoulderplates. When you get up close, it can be seen that there's scraped some things into them aswell. On the left one, there would be scraped "Fight with Courage! Fight with Honour! Emerge Victorious!". On the right one there'd be scraped onto it "For the Alliance!". His chestplate has not been customed as much as the three other parts. By his shoulders, there could be seen some sort of armour scars. Those kind of scars came when he had a hard time dodging the arrows that was shot towards him in the Iron Horde invasion. By the elbows, there'd be a little plate buckle out on the edge of the elbow. The buckle would be surrounded by chainmail. Connecting it to the chest place and to the gloves. His gloves would be the normal sort of soldier gloves. The inner parts of the gloves would be of normal leather from various animals. The outer part of the gloves would be made out of pure steel. The plate provides a good amount of protection, while the leather makes the grip on his weapons alot easier to hold on to. His belt looks like the average footman belt, and it pretty much is. If you get up close, you'd see that in the middle of the gold part, there'd be a golden lion. The golden lion serves as a belt buckle. His legguards had been made to be more protective than it actually looks. The upper part provides the most protection of the legguards. Down by his knees there'd be two small steel kneecaps. The steel kneecaps are surrounded by chainmail, connecting them to the said legguards. The chainmail doesn't provide as much protection as the plate parts does, but it is more flexible when he is marching. His boots are made from both leather and steel. The inner part of the boots are made of leather, that provides the said boots with more flexibility instead of just only plate. The outer part is of course made of plate. The plate parts start from just abit below his knees. The plate then goes down towards his feet. The plate then goes under the feet, providing protection there. It ends by his heels. The side of the boots are not protected by the plate, but by the leather. His tabard is looking like the normal Alliance icon. But, it is abit more customized. The Lion looks the same. But around it there's some small gold like swords. The swords are placed to point down towards the lion's jaw. Else it then looks the same as the Stormwind guard's- His shield is made to look like the Alliance badge icon. The center of the shield, there's the lion icon. The lion is formed by the blue-coloured steel. Outside of the blue-coloured steel there'd be some steel that is coloured golden. There then is another blue steel line. The line is made to look like the said shield itself, just in a lower size. Outside of the blue line there'd be the normal steel. The steel here doesn't have any colour. Around the steel, there's be another line. There's then more gold coloured steel. This steel is surrounded the edges on the whole shield. His sword is the size of a longsword. The blade of the sword is made out of pure steel. The steel on the blade has been coloured a darkish color. The hilt is made out of some normal leather and fur, to provide a better grib. On the bottom of it there's an emerald. On the bottom of there blade there's another emerald and the same for the top of the blade. When he is seen on boats or mainly in the city, he can be seen in his sailor uniform. The uniform is made of good ol' linen cloth, as well as a bit of wool. It is effective when it comes to walk silently, and fast. The uniform doesn't offer much protection, a part from the cutlass that is included in the uniform. When in his marine uniform, he is seen in his old footman plate armour. The exact same things, except for a few new ones: A light-blue fur cloak, that is used when it is extremely cold. A blue hood that is also used with it's cold, and there is a mask that follows up on that. Current Stash Eleven silver coins and seventy-three copper coins. A non-flawless ruby, that he will only sell if he lacks food! =Anderson Maclure's History= Anderson Maclure is from the Maclure Vineyards outside the gates of Stormwind City. Anderson was a normal farmer for almost all of his life. The Farmer Wollerton asked for a farmhand a few days in Stormwind, Those news reached the Maclure Vineyard. Anderson's parents only knew of one that would get the job done, Anderson. Anderson was then sent there to help Wollerton on the farm. On Anderson's way up to the farm, he saw most of Stormwind. A Trade District, an old part of Stormwind, and the Dwarves District. When Anderson was done with all his work at the farmstead, he wanted to go home. He was just a little Lad afterall. He walked from the Stead in Stormwind, to the Cathedral Square, where he saw alot of Stormwind Soldiers standing in a line. He befriended the Captain, and saw what they were doing. One time when the Soldiers returned home to Stormwind, the Captain and alot of the soldiers weren't there. They were slain in battle. Anderson then chose his path. He took the soldier's path. One day when he was old enough, Wollerton asked for him again. This time, when he was about to go home, he saw that the Lionmaw Vanguard was recruiting. He went home. Asked for permission to enlist. He got the said permission as he ran up to Stormwind again. He then approached the Cathedral Square again. There he found the Lionmaw Vanguard standing and recruiting. The Lionmaw Vanguard was probably one of the most finest Alliance military units among them. He then approached the Captain Aledir Gallian asking if they were recruiting, which they were. And that is how Anderson's story begins. Anderson Maclure also once had a farm in Westfall, when he was on a trip to Stormwind a few Weeks, he heard that there was some of the Undead in Duskwood that'd come to Westfall, as his farm was right beside the border of the two regions, which ravaged and destroyed everything on his farm, animals, crops, his cottage, everything. Anderson's priced Gryphon Domby, is apparently a Grand Gryphon, bred only by the Wildhammer Dwarves rarely, it has armor which he made himself, and flyes as a normal Gryphon. Anderson is also a normal Blackmith. He knows how to repair his armour if it's damaged. Fergus, Anderson's Oldest brother, never really mended in good with the rest of the Maclure Family, Fergus only felt that he was a real Big Brother over for Andy, and when their Ma died, he felt like he had lost something, very close to himself. Danarok is Anderson's blood brother. They shared blood in the Blasted Lands when the Iron Horde had invaded Azeroth. They're still blood brothers to this very day. Anderson knows his deal when it comes to swords, he isn't the exact best, but he thinks himself as a good swordsman. When the time of the Lionmaw Vanguard had finally come, he ended his duty in the regiment as a Sergeant. He finally achieved his goal, whilst in the regiment that he had sworn complete loyalty to. As the Lionmaw Vanguard was disbanded, he, and a few other comrades, was offered a new position in the Stormwind navy. The Stormwind navy regiment is named the Seventh Marine Regiment, of the Northwind Naval Infantry branch. He, as well as his former Lionmaw comrades, no serve as a Recruit there. He is now beginning his new journey, to advance up into the ranks, if possible of course, and reach his former position. Family tree *Khathor Maclure. Anderson's younger brother, 22 years old. *Fergus Maclure is Anderson's oldest brother. 30 years old. He is currently presumed dead, but miracles can happen. *Joshua Maclure is Anderson's older brother. 26 years old. *Billy Maclure is Anderson's youngest brother. 10 years old. *Maybell Maclure is Anderson's oldest and only sister. 24 years old. *Pa Maclure is Anderson's Father. 57 years old. *Ma Maclure is Anderson's Mother, who died in the Iron Horde Invasion. 52 years old.